In patent literature 1 below, multiple forms of a component mounter device in which multiple bulk components are moved together with suction nozzles relative to a circuit board and mounted on a circuit board are disclosed. One of those, as well as having four suction nozzles provided at equal angle intervals on a head provided rotatably around an axis line parallel to the vertical direction, has a magazine for each of those suction nozzles detachably attached. Magazines are equipped with a storage passage extending in the vertical direction and multiple bulk components are stored arranged in a line in the vertical direction such that they move to a component outlet under their own weight. Suction nozzles are positioned relative to a component mounting location on a circuit board by the rotation of the head and the movement in the X-axis and Y-axis directions of the circuit board, and bulk components stored in the storage passage are mounted on the circuit board one by one. Magazines replenished with bulk components from the component storehouse are held on a rack provided separately from the head, and these are exchanged with a magazine attached to the head such that bulk component replenishment and so on is performed. A movable pipe is provided on the component storehouse and the entry of bulk components inside the component storehouse to the storage passage is encouraged by the movement in the vertical direction of that pipe. For a different form of a component mounter device, a component storehouse which has a suction nozzle, magazine, and movable pipe is provided as one body, such that exchange with respect to the head can be performed all at once.